It Begins
by Loreelei1973
Summary: What might have happened before Van Zan comes to the castle
1. Chapter 1

The watchman was drowsing at his post when he was startled awaked by what sounded like a woman crying outside the gate. He leaned out the casement and saw someone huddled below him. He looked down the mountain pass beyond and couldn't see anything; still he decided to call Quinn before opening the gate. He began tapping on the pipe, hoping someone was awake to hear it. A short time passed and he heard the answer in Morse that someone would be there soon. Creedy was the one who came, rubbing his face to wake himself up. "What is it, Mac" he asked in an annoyed tone at being awaken. "There's someone out there, Creedy. I think it's a girl," Mac answered motioning to the casement. Creedy shot him a look and leaned out himself to see. He saw the huddled figure and heard the soft moaning. He too looked out beyond at the moonlit landscape. He handed his gun to Mac and said "Keep your eyes open and if anything happens call for Quinn." Quickly he dropped down to the ground and slipped through the door within the gate. He approached the huddle and reached out to nudge her as he said softly "Hey…hey who are you?" As soon as he touched her shoulder the girl began to screech hysterically and began fighting him. Creedy grabbed her hands and began to haul in her inside; the entire time telling her to shut up she was okay. As soon as she started screaming Mac began banging for Quinn. Quinn appeared with several others, each carrying some type of weapon. "What is going on Creedy?" Quinn demanded as he watched his friend struggle with the screaming mass of rags. "Well, I think it is a girl and I think she's hurt… at least someone is bleeding and the way she's fighting-it could very well be me.." he answered grimly. Someone stepped out from the crowd that was gathering and began talking loud enough for the girl to hear but was addressing Creedy, "Well, I know you wouldn't hurt anyone Creedy, you're just a little lad." The girl heard the female talking but continued to struggle with the man and crying. "Let her go,Creedy." Quinn said softly. "But she'll damage herself." Creedy protested. "Let her go!" Quinn repeated louder and Creedy released her. She stumbled back against the wall. The woman who had spoken to Creedy came closer slowly and began speaking softly. Creedy and Quinn realized she was speaking Gaelic. "Marge, why are you speaking Gae..," Creedy began but Marge waved him silent. Marge continued to speak softly to the girl who turned to look at Marge. The moonlight fell full on her face and they saw she had been gagged and beaten. She allowed Marge to approach her and help her up. They began walking towards the castle. Marge stopped in front of Creedy and Quinn. Marge placed her hand on Creedy's arm and said "Creedy-cara duinn-a friend of ours." She placed her hand on Quinn's chest and said " An ceann seo – Quinn – ar croi, our heart" The young girl didn't look at him but he saw her bob her head as if in acknowledgment. Marge took her to the castle and began cleaning her up. Before she was done tears were falling as she saw what had been done to the girl. When she had her clean and bundled up to sleep, she went to look for Quinn and Creedy. She didn't have far to go, both were curious about the new one. Quinn saw the traces of tears and knew that it had been bad for Marge to cry over a stranger. "She is sleeping and shouldn't be left alone for too long in case she wakes up." Quinn stepped past her to look in the room where the girl was sleeping. "Why the Gaelic, Marge." Creedy asked as Quinn studied the still form. "That's what she was speaking-screaming actually. She has been beaten and used hard, Quinn. Not much different than that stray you adopted." Quinn's lips curved slightly at the mention of the stray dog that had taken up with him recently. "Well, if she is anything like Cuhullian, then she will have the spirit of a lion. I'll take the first watch. Get some sleep Marge, Creedy." Creedy protested, "Do you think this is wise? She might attack you in your sleep, she was intent on killing me." 'We'll be fine, Creedy, Go on." Marge hesitated but then went on to her bed. Creedy shrugged and left as well. Quinn went into the room and sat with his back against the wall. He watched the candle light flicker against her bruised face until he too fell asleep.

Some time later he awoke, stiff and sore. The bed was empty. Quietly he scanned the room-she couldn't have left he had locked the door. He leaned over and looked under the bed. There she was huddled beneath the bed, trembling. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him. "Hello." He said softly. He made no move to get up or get closer. HE leaned his head back against the wall but watched her closely. "I'm sorry I don't know the Gaelic, but I don't mean to hurt you." She didn't move but continued to stare at him. He decided to sing the only song he knew in Gaelic, "Bean Phaidin" he saw her eyes go wide as he began and then he saw a small smile at what he was singing, which was basically a song for a woman to sing. He laughed at himself and began to talk to her, not knowing if she could understand or not, it was the soft tone and assuramce that he was after. He basically treated her like a high strung mare. He began telling her about life at the castle, how he came to be there. He told her about Creedy and the others. He talked about his mother, who had died when he was young. For the first time in years he opened up to a girl who probably didn't understand a word that he was saying. Without realizing it tears that he had held in for so long began to flow and she looked at him sharply but he didn't care, it was almost as if he couldn't stop. Sobs racked his body as he told of friends and loved ones who had been killed. He didn't know when it had happened but she had painfully pulled herself out from under the bed and crept slowly over to him. He felt her feather soft touch on his head and heard her murmur softly, "craga aon, a brave one you are…" without thinking he put his arms around her and pressed his face against her midsection, "even if you can't sing" she finished." He snorted in derisive laughter against her shirt and he could feel her smiling as she stroked his head. As she continued to stroke his hair, she began to tell her story. She had been traveling alone, foolish but her grandfather had died two weeks before. Her voice grew thick at the retelling of his death, but became emotionless and dull as she retold of her troubles. She had been attack a day's walk from the castle and had been bound and gagged. She had been beaten and ill used. She told him she remembered their faces well and without inflection or emotion told him that she would kill them all. He tightened his arms around her "not if I get to them first." He murmured against her. "Tis not your fight," she told him. "It is no longer yours alone… you are no longer alone." She pulled back to look down at him. She saw fierceness in his eyes that told her that he spoke the truth. She sighed and pulled him close again, "as long as you don't get yourself killed in the doing" she murmured.

When morning broke and Marge came to check on her, she found the door locked. "Quinn are you in there? Open the door!" Quinn woke up on the bed with her cradled his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him silently. "You know my name. What I am to call you?" She gave a small smile and said "Mochroi" He whispered it back and she smiled at his attempt. He heard Marge bang on the door and he eased himself up and unlocked the door. Marge stood there with a tray of food and medicines. She looked at Quinn to the girl on the bed. "Well…I guess you'll need something to eat. And I'll need to check your bandages. Quinn go get breakfast." He knew he was going to get grilled later and headed out the door. He heard Marge ask, "So, Brognah. How are you this morning?" He paused at the different name that Marge called her, but continued on to breakfast. Later Marge cornered him in the laundry, "What happened?" she demanded. "Nothing, Marge. How is she?" Marge looked at him closely and then answered "She'll mend" He stood there for moment then asked "What is MoChroi?" Marge looked at him, "My heart...why?' He didn't answer but then asked "How about Bronagh?" She paused and answered "That is her name, it means sad one, mournful"

Several days past while she began to heal and find her place within the community. It was discovered that she could sing sean nos and was asked to sing after dinner one night.

She quietly stood beside her seat and began to sing. She sang Bean Phaidin and many began to smile and nod at the familiar song. She gave a half wink at Quinn as she finished. Then she began to sing Oro se do bheatha Bhaile. Several began to sing with her softly and many wept openly as she continued. She sat as soon as she finished. There was a moment of silence and then the crowd thundered with applause and whistles. Later Quinn found her looking from a doorway out at the courtyard. He came and stood behind her. Silently he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She relaxed against him and he rested his chin on her shoulder. After a moment she asked, "Will there ever be a time when I won't be afraid to step out in the open? I remember standing in the open fields looking up at the sky and now I am afraid of them and the monsters that can't fly." She turned in his arms to look up at him. He had a hard look on his face, a look that she realized he got when he began to think on things that were out of his control. She reached up and cupped his cheek, "Do they frighten you?" He looked down and smiled at her with no humor, "No, mo croi...I hate them. For what they have done you, to me, to us all." He took her hand from his cheek and pressed it to his lips. "I would, if I could, kill them all for you to see those dead and gone….and think on them no more." His grip on her hand became hard and she had a hard time keeping the pain from showing on her face. He released her hand only to take hold of her shoulders and he gripped them hard; she would have stepped back from the half mad look on his face if she had been able. He kissed her temple and then her cheek. He dipped down to her neck and kissed from below one ear across her neck to below her other ear and spoke between each kiss, "I would cut their throats from ear to ear." She took a ragged sobbing breath as he continued, "then I would take their bones and lay them at your feet as jewels."

Abruptly he pushed himself away from her and whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry.." and left her standing at the doorway alone.

Several days after the singing, Creedy confronted Quinn, "So when are you going to talk to her again?" Quinn looked at him and asked, "To whom?" Creedy rolled his eyes, "Her, man. Ye know who…you stare a hole in her every time you see her, but ye refuse to speak to her. You make a point of not going near her. Now if that wasn't sign that you like her I don't know what is." Quinn stared at his friend and steadily turned red and then said slowly, "I never said I liked her." "Och, you don't have to man….it is written across your face every time you see her. Just go speak to her." It was as soon Creedy spoke this an alarm was sounded. Tanks were spotted coming up the mountain pass. Quinn momentarily forgot the conversation with Creedy as they dealt with American soldiers who claimed to be dragon slayers.

The conversation came back to his mind after helping the soldiers destroy a dragon and he was thinking about the possibility of there being a future for them all.

He went searching for her as to talk with her. The community was reeling from the joy at having seen one be destroyed and then subsequently being reprimanded by Van Zan for the merry making when the event being celebrated had cost him three of his men. He searched the compound asking several if they had seen her. Someone told him she had seen her going up the east turret stairs. Quinn started up the stairs and as he approached the top landing could her voice. Curious, he slowed and stood listening. He stiffened when he recognized the accompanied voice, Van Zan. He stood listening, alternating between the desire to stand and hear what was going on and the shame of wanting to do so. The conversation turned to him.

"So, what are your thoughts of Quinn?" she was asked. There was a moment of silence. "How do you mean?" she asked finally. "As the leader of this motley band of survivors?" There was another pause," He's kept them alive, he has." He could hear someone shifting around and he eased up closer so that he could try and see the two speaking. He froze when he saw how close they sat and was sicken to his stomach as he watched her reach out to wipe tears from the face of the warrior that sat beside her. "Just as you have worked to keep your men alive." The man beside her barked a cynical laugh, "I take them to their deaths" She sighed and then continued, "But because you give them something to believe in, the freedom from these creatures, then they are truly living…they are making change -not merely existing until change comes to them." There was silence again then he heard Van Zan answered, "But that is what your man is doing here, helping them exist until change comes to them. They merely exist." Quinn froze waiting for her answer. When he heard no reply he looked around the corner and saw that she sat with her head down, "He's not my man…" Van Zan made no reply but silently looked at her. They sat in silence for a time, Quinn standing chest aching at the words he had heard. Finally, she drew Van Zan's head to her lap. The man gave her a startled look but complied. She began to stroke his forehead and then began to sing. Quinn closed his eyes tightly at the words; words that he never thought to hear again, words from a life time ago. "In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on Molly Malone…" Quinn stood listening, eyes burning hot from tears unfallen and watched as her lips replaced her stroking hands. Kisses between the words in the refrain," Alive, alive oh" Not caring if he were heard he blindly made his way down the stairs and left them to themselves.

She heard the retreating footfalls and was pretty sure who it was, but made no move to leave the man who was finally sleeping in her lap. She continued singing the song softly as she took his hand in her own. She gently caressed each finger, calloused and tough from fighting beasts. She pressed the palm of the hand to her lips and kissed it. She quietly began singing Lord Franklin. Tears began to fall softly on the sleeping man's face and she released his hand to wipe them away, but he grabbed her hand. Startled she looked down to see him gazing at her. Without releasing her hand he sat up and placed her hand to his heart where she felt it pounding but his movements were slow and deliberate. He bent forward and kissed the tears from her face. She turned her face and met his lips with her own. In her ear, he whispered, "I will leave you, you know…" She whispered back, "I don't want you to stay…" In a manner that was contradictory of what he was, he began kissing her gently.. He began telling her how beautiful she was, but she stopped his words with a kissed and they spoke no more. They woke again in the cool dark night when all were asleep. They lay awake later watching the sun come up behind the mountain, then he helped her dress silently. "Off with ye then," she murmured brushing off his shoulders. He turned and went down the turret steps. Creedy saw him as he went across the courtyard and then saw her leaving as well. Curious he followed her to the common kitchen area where he found her eating a roll and drinking a dram. "Rough night?" he commented nodding at her uncombed hair. "Not really," she answered pushing the rest of the roll in her mouth. "Does Quinn know?" he asked. "Does Quinn know what?" she asked before finishing her drink. "That you bedded down with that American wanker." Creedy jeered. "Why should it be any of his business? What is it to him?"she asked her face expressionless. Creedy sat looking at her and than asked, "Are you that daft woman? He has feelings for you" She looked at him steadily and asked, "Who? Quinn or the American wanker-because neither one has expressed any strong feelings for me….except for the odd tumble." "You foolish eejit." Creedy exclaimed. Just then Quinn came in to the kitchen. Creedy jumped up "Are you going to tell him?" Creedy demanded "Or shall I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked taking a drink being careful not to look at her. She shrugged indifferently, but her face began to turn red. "She had a go with that American Van Zan…your precious Breghan." Quinn continued to drink and not look at her, but let his gaze turn to Creedy. "Why is that my concern? Besides, I already knew." Creedy stood there speechless, as well as Breghan. "Ye knew? But…what are you going to do about it?" Creedy demanded. "Nothing." Quinn answered. "Nothing?" Creedy echoed as Breghan looked at him carefully. Creedy made a thoroughly Scottish sound and left without another word. Quinn finished his drink and looked her with a hard look, "You have until this afternoon to decide, stay or leave with the Yanks. They're leaving for London." Before she could reply, Jared came running in, "Quinn, quick there's trouble!" Quinn jumped up and ran out to find Van Zan trying to recruit and then draft men from the community to go with them to London. Quinn began to scream, "Oi! I said no!" Creedy tried to stop him but Quinn kept on and punched Van Zan. Van Zan quickly showed that he was a fighter and told Quinn to get out of the way. Quinn, not one to give up refused to quit even though Van Zan was the better fighter. They were pulled off from each other with Quinn screaming "I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya!" Van Zan responded "Good, that's what we need!" and stalked off. "He'll bring it back here!" She knew that the fury that Quinn was feeling wasn't just over Van Zan trying to take the men. She stepped back startled when Van Zan walked up to her and grabbed her. Quickly he ground her lips beneath his in a type of conquest, a continuation of what happened between him and Quinn. As he let her go, she heard Quinn scream again, "I'll kill ya!" as he struggled to be released. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of emotion in Van Zan's eyes, but then his eyes grew cold and hard and he walked away. She made as if to go to Quinn but saw the blonde helicopter pilot with him so she turned and walked away, wiping Van Zan's kiss from her lips. It wasn't long after the soldiers left that she found him getting ready to go into the fields. "Do ye need help?" she asked picking up a basket herself. He looked at her for a moment and then answered, "No. I'll go it alone." She nodded and put down the basket. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to go. As she was leaving, Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. He looked at her intensely but didn't speak only looked at her before releasing her to leave for the fields.

That night-all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Abruptly he pushed her away from him and staggered back. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely and quickly left her standing alone in the doorway. Each time she saw him after that he made a point to engage in conversation with someone or leave to go somewhere else.

It wasn't longer after that Creedy confronted Quinn, "So when are you going to talk to her again?" Quinn looked at him and asked, "To whom?" Creedy rolled his eyes, "Her, man. Ye know who…you stare a hole in her every time you see her, but ye refuse to speak to her. You make a point of not going near her. Now if that wasn't sign that you like her I don't know what is." Quinn stared at his friend and steadily turned red and then said slowly, "I never said I liked her." "Och, you don't have to man….it is written across your face every time you see her. Just go speak to her." It was as soon Creedy spoke this an alarm was sounded. Tanks were spotted coming up the mountain pass. Quinn momentarily forgot the conversation with Creedy as they dealt with American soldiers who claimed to be dragon slayers.

The conversation came back to his mind after helping the soldiers destroy a dragon and he was thinking about the possibility of there being a future for them all.

He went searching for her as to talk with her. The community was reeling from the joy at having seen one be destroyed and then subsequently being reprimanded by Van Zan for the merry making when the event being celebrated had cost him three of his men. He searched the compound asking several if they had seen her. Someone told him she had seen her going up the east turret stairs. Quinn started up the stairs and as he approached the top landing could her voice. Curious, he slowed and stood listening. He stiffened when he recognized the accompanied voice, Van Zan. He stood listening, alternating between the desire to stand and hear what was going on and the shame of wanting to do so. The conversation turned to him.

"So, what are your thoughts of Quinn?" she was asked. There was a moment of silence. "How do you mean?" she asked finally. "As the leader of this motley band of survivors?" There was another pause," He's kept them alive, he has." He could hear someone shifting around and he eased up closer so that he could try and see the two speaking. He froze when he saw how close they sat and was sicken to his stomach as he watched her reach out to wipe tears from the face of the warrior that sat beside her. "Just as you have worked to keep your men alive." The man beside her barked a cynical laugh, "I take them to their deaths" She sighed and then continued, "But because you give them something to believe in, the freedom from these creatures, then they are truly living…they are making change -not merely existing until change comes to them." There was silence again then he heard Van Zan answered, "But that is what your man is doing here, helping them exist until change comes to them. They merely exist." Quinn froze waiting for her answer. When he heard no reply he looked around the corner and saw that she sat with her head down, "He's not my man…" Van Zan made no reply but silently looked at her. They sat in silence for a time, Quinn standing chest aching at the words he had heard. Finally, she drew Van Zan's head to her lap. The man gave her a startled look but complied. She began to stroke his forehead and then began to sing. Quinn closed his eyes tightly at the words; words that he never thought to hear again, words from a life time ago. "In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on Molly Malone…" Quinn stood listening, eyes burning hot from tears unfallen and watched as her lips replaced her stroking hands. Kisses between the words in the refrain," Alive, alive oh" Not caring if he were heard he blindly made his way down the stairs and left them to themselves.

She heard the retreating footfalls and was pretty sure who it was, but made no move to leave the man who was finally sleeping in her lap. She continued singing the song softly as she took his hand in her own. She gently caressed each finger, calloused and tough from fighting beasts. She pressed the palm of the hand to her lips and kissed it. She quietly began singing Lord Franklin. Tears began to fall softly on the sleeping man's face and she released his hand to wipe them away, but he grabbed her hand. Startled she looked down to see him gazing at her. Without releasing her hand he sat up and placed her hand to his heart where she felt it pounding but his movements were slow and deliberate. He bent forward and kissed the tears from her face. She turned her face and met his lips with her own. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. In her ear, he whispered, "I will leave you, you know…" She whispered back, "I don't want you to stay…" In a manner that was contradictory of what he was, he began kissing her gently... He began telling her how beautiful she was, but she stopped his words with a kissed and they spoke no more. They woke again in the cool dark night when all were asleep. They lay awake later watching the sun come up behind the mountain, and then he helped her dress silently. "Off with ye then," she murmured brushing off his shoulders. He turned and went down the turret steps. Creedy saw him as he went across the courtyard and then saw her leaving as well. Curious he followed her to the common kitchen area where he found her eating a roll and drinking a dram. "Rough night?" he commented nodding at her uncombed hair. "Not really," she answered pushing the rest of the roll in her mouth. "Does Quinn know?" he asked. "Does Quinn know what?" she asked before finishing her drink. "That you bedded down with that American wanker." Creedy jeered. "Why should it be any of his business? What is it to him?" she asked her face expressionless. Creedy sat looking at her and than asked, "Are you that daft woman? He has feelings for you" She looked at him steadily and asked, "Who? Quinn or the American wanker-because neither one has expressed any strong feelings for me….except for the odd tumble." "You foolish eejit." Creedy exclaimed. Just then Quinn came in to the kitchen. Creedy jumped up "Are you going to tell him?" Creedy demanded "Or shall I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked taking a drink being careful not to look at her. She shrugged indifferently, but her face began to turn red. "She had a go with that American Van Zan…your precious Bronagh." Quinn continued to drink and not look at her, but let his gaze turn to Creedy. "Why is that my concern? Besides, I already knew." Creedy stood there speechless, as well as Bronagh. "Ye knew? But…what are you going to do about it?" Creedy demanded. "Nothing." Quinn answered. "Nothing?" Creedy echoed as Bronagh looked at him carefully. Creedy made a thoroughly Scottish sound and left without another word. Quinn finished his drink and looked her with a hard look, "You have until this afternoon to decide, stay or leave with the Yanks. They're leaving for London." Before she could reply, Jared came running in, "Quinn, quick there's trouble!" Quinn jumped up and ran out to find Van Zan trying to recruit and then draft men from the community to go with them to London.

Quinn began to scream, "Oi! I said no!" Creedy tried to stop him but Quinn kept on and punched Van Zan. Van Zan quickly showed that he was a fighter and told Quinn to get out of the way. Quinn, not one to give up refused to quit even though Van Zan was the better fighter. They were pulled off from each other with Quinn screaming "I'll kill ya! I'll kill ya!" Van Zan responded "Good, that's what we need!" and stalked off. "He'll bring it back here!" She knew that the fury that Quinn was feeling wasn't just over Van Zan trying to take the men. She stepped back startled when Van Zan walked up to her and grabbed her. Quickly he ground her lips beneath his in a type of conquest, a continuation of what happened between him and Quinn. As he let her go, she heard Quinn scream again, "I'll kill ya!" as he struggled to be released. For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of emotion in Van Zan's eyes, but then his eyes grew cold and hard and he walked away. She made as if to go to Quinn but saw the blonde helicopter pilot with him so she turned and walked away, wiping Van Zan's kiss from her lips. It wasn't long after the soldiers left that she found him getting ready to go into the fields. "Do ye need help?" she asked picking up a basket herself. He looked at her for a moment and then answered, "No. I'll go it alone." She nodded and put down the basket. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to go. As she was leaving, Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. He looked at her intensely but didn't speak only looked at her before releasing her to leave for the fields.

That night-all hell broke loose. The male dragon had backtracked the tanks right back to the keep and began setting everything on fire. Creedy's mistrust of her was suspended as she tried to help him get the children in the cellar. What seemed like hours later, Quinn made it back from the fields. As he helped finish getting the children to safety he made to leave the cellar for others. Creedy, "It's too dangerous…" and taking the fire extinguisher when out to search for others. He was no more than a few feet from the door when the dragon attacked again. The back draft caused the cellar door slam close and debris from fallen walls blocked it from the outside.

Screaming, Quinn tried to open the door, burning his hands on the hot metal door. Realizing it was futile, he tried to lead the frightened children in their prayers but could not finish. One of the women finished for him as he wept.

Hours later when most of the others had fallen into an uneasy sleep, she crept to his side. Slowly she reached out and brushed the hair from his forehead. He jerked away, startled. Without speaking she gently stroked his cheek. He sat unmoving for a moment before quietly sneering, "Will you sing now?" She shook her head no and whispered "I have no song for you…" "Aye, that's right. Since I'm not your man why should you care for me let alone sing….why didn't you go with them," he demanded fiercely grabbing her hand in his hard grip. "I don't sing, because there is no way for me to take away your pain there's nothing I can do for that," she whispered wincing against the pain but not looking away. "Aye well, you sure thought of something to help Van Zan ease himself-maybe if you offer what you offered Van Zan –that might ease the pain. But then again, I've never been one for cast offs and second hand goods. Creedy was probably right about you."

She let him speak without interrupting and when he was done, she just looked at him quietly. When he finished she reached out her other hand and stroked his cheek. "Aye, Creedy was probably right about me. What happened between me and Van Zan was because of you" He gripped her hand harder and he could feel the bones grind against each other as he hissed "It had nothing to do with me!" She closed her eyes at the fierce anger in his and said "I know it is hard to understand, it is hard for me to explain, but what happened to me before was not of my own choosing. When I saw him…hurting, I thought maybe I could help ease the pain, I wanted to prove to myself that I had control over what happened to me. I was wrong I had no control over what happened next." Quinn released her hand and grabbed her shoulders so that he could turn her to look at him, "Did he hurt you? Did he?" he gave her a sharp shake when she didn't answer immediately. "No…" He released her and asked "Then what happened" She sat for a moment and then whispered, "When all was done, I realized I was in love with you."

Before he could respond someone began banging on the cellar door.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn began banging on the door -yelling, "Hey, we're in here!" Slowly the door was opened from the outside. They saw Alex, the chopper pilot and then they saw who had opened the door, Van Zan. Van Zan looked at Quinn and let his eyes flicker beyond him at Bronagh. Although his gaze was on her for barely a second she self consciously stepped behind Quinn. He didn't change expression but let his gaze settle on Quinn.

As they left the cellar, Quinn squeezed her hand tightly as they passed the place where Creedy died. She felt Van Zan's eyes on them as Quinn help her over debris and as he held her back as he made sure that more wasn't about to fall upon them.

They were gathering up anything that could be used as a weapon when Van Zan stopped her. "I thought he wasn't your man…" he asked as she pulled a broken crossbow out from under a fallen cabinet. "He's not – he's made that clear," she muttered as she threw the broken weapon down. Van Zan grunted and carried what he had found out of the keep to Quinn. She followed behind carrying what little she had found.

Once she had placed her meager findings with the others, she turned to go back into the keep and try to help in the clean up. But, she froze when she comprehended what Van Zan was explaining to Quinn. The hair rose on the back of her neck as she heard their plans. Slowly she turned to face the three that were planning on going on to London. "Are you completely mad?" she whispered through numb lips grabbing Quinn's sleeve as he passed her. He stopped and looked down at her. "What? You expect me to sit and wait for it to come back and finish us off? I have done that long enough, I'm tired of hiding," he declared. She whispered, "You're going to your death," and let go of his arm.

He stepped away and headed down the slope towards the group that was helping Van Zan and Alex prepare the tiny supply of weapons and put them in the chopper. When all was ready the remnant of the keep stood silently as the three climbed up into the chopper. Van Zan looked at her once and jumped into the back. Quinn climbed in and looked out at those he had sworn to protect and care for. His solemn gaze rested on her and then he turned to go farther in. She turned also, not wanting to watch them leave for a sure death. She heard someone jump from the chopper and before she could even think about protesting she was grabbed from behind. Held tightly so that she couldn't turn around, she didn't know who embraced her. She felt the rough scratch of a beard against her neck and a hoarse whisper, "I promise you I'll be back." Roughly he pushed himself away from her as she heard Van Zan yell, "Come on, Quinn- magic hour!. Quinn climbed into the chopper. Hoarsely, he yelled at Alex, "Go, damn it…let's go." She stood with her back to the leaving chopper until the sound of its departure had long faded and the sun had slid behind the mountain. She remained there as the night began to creep along the land. Without the sun, it grew cool and she wrapped her arms around herself but she did not move.

It was full dark and the night was dark without the moon when Jared came up behind her and draped a blanket across her shoulders. Without a word he stood with as they watched the sky.

What seemed like long hours later, one of the men began yelling, "She's radioing in! They're on their way back!" She turned to Jared, who nodded and ran to listen to what was being broadcasted. Someone began relaying what was being said, "There's a lot of static – it's all broken up could be the mountains interfering. "It's done…the male is dead….We cant understand what was said next…but something about he's dead…died killing it…." All at once the excitement at the male dragon being slain changed to concern on who was dead. "We can't get them back on…there's too much interference…" The small crowd that had gathered began speculating on who was gone. One of the wiser ones of the group began herding the large group children together for the meager meal that had been prepared for them, "Come on children. Let's eat…you know Quinn will return and tell us all about it when it is time." A glaring eye was cast at those who wondered loudly whether he was the one not coming back.

Jared joined her again at the landing site. "He'll return…" he told her trying to convince himself. She nodded silently and he turned to go help with the children.

Her legs began to tremble and her head ached from withholding the screams that were threatening to escape her chest. At first she thought it was the wind then she realized it was the chopper returning. She watched as it slowly landed. She could see the two figures when and one seemed to be carrying a large battle axe. Her legs weakened and she slowly sank to the ground as the two exited the chopper. She let her head fall forward as she realized it was Van Zan's battle axe that she had seen. She began to cry when something was dropped in front of her. She looked out through her tears and saw someone standing in front of her and in between them was a pile of teeth, slick and black with fetid blood. Before she could react she was being grabbed by hands covered with blood and grime and the man fell to his knees in front of her. Her hair was pushed back from her face, and her tears were being wiped away by thumbs that left behind bloody streaks. Then a voice hoarse and cracked from screaming whispered, "I promised you I would return and lay them as jewels."


End file.
